


I have only just found out that I want to live.

by MiserableLie95



Category: Morrissey (Musician), The Smiths
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiserableLie95/pseuds/MiserableLie95





	

\- The crowds had become increasingly physical and insatiable as the tour moved west, quite like the two heads of the group by the summer of 1986, Johnny thought to himself while he stood backstage waiting for the encore. Morrissey had disappeared into the dressing room for a shirt or a drink or something along those lines, and Johnny felt sweat running between his shoulder blades as he listened to the crowd cheering, pulling at his guitar strap. 

“California girls are incredible," Mike announced breathlessly. He was holding two beers and shirtless, looking out in awe at the crowd next to Andy. 

“Right," Johnny nodded, looking past the percussion section of the group for his singer, who appeared to be exhausted but was running off pure adrenaline. He looked good anywhere they were, untouchable and striking in a way that no one else was at the time. Johnny moved towards him instinctively, stepping away from his other bandmates. 

“Alright, Mozzer?” Johnny asked. 

The crowd seemed to be getting louder. Perhaps Mike and Andy had already made their way back onto the stage, he wouldn’t have noticed. His eyes trained on his partner, unable to look away anymore. Morrissey grinned, bright-eyed and relentless, running his hand through his sweaty hair. 

“Fantastic," Morrissey said hoarsely. 

“Do we make them wait longer?” Johnny inquired. 

Morrissey was in his element and it was impossible not to feel the power and poise he radiated at a time such as this. California in August. Sold out arenas. Incredible chemistry and sexual energy reaching peak levels. The days lasted forever, and the nights even longer. 

“Give them what they want, I say," Morrissey told him, throwing his arm around the younger man’s neck as they turned back towards the stage. Johnny leaned into his embrace as they looked out at the crowd and tried to hold it in his memory. It had been everything he ever wanted. The world belonged to them for a season. 

Johnny took his singer by the hand once they’d gotten past the crew members and backstage hanger-ons after the encore, locking the door to their dressing room behind them. “I hid something for us before the show," Johnny announced, holding up two bottles of Californian champagne triumphantly. Morrissey grinned and dropped into the love seat in their dressing room, watching Johnny pop the first bottle with the ease of a rockstar.

“From the bottle?” Johnny asked, turning to look for glasses. 

“No time to waste”, Morrissey told him, beckoning him over.

Johnny smiled brightly, handing over the bottle to the singer to watch him take the first celebratory sip. Morrissey drank deeply as Johnny unbuttoned his sweaty shirt, letting it drop onto the floor. Morrissey sat up attentively, licking his lips. He held the bottle out to Johnny wordlessly as the buzz of people leaving the arena and the crew breaking down their gear echoed down the hall. 

Johnny took a big sip and sat in Morrissey’s lap, who immediately wrapped his arm around the younger man’s waist, tugging him closer. Johnny took another sip and leaned in to kiss Morrissey on the lips, and the singer gasped hotly against his mouth. He moved to kiss Morrissey’s neck and Morrissey spread Johnny’s legs, running his hand along the inside of his thigh. Johnny inhaled sharply, spreading his legs further to encourage the contact. He nodded as he kissed the singer’s neck, lifting the champagne bottle up and out of the way so he could be touched.

“You were wonderful tonight, darling," Morrissey said in his ear. He took the champagne from Johnny’s hand and took another sip before putting it on the table next to them. 

“As were you," Johnny said in a strained voice as Morrissey slid his hand along Johnny’s crotch.

“Yeah?” Morrissey asked in a low voice. He gripped the guitarist’s cock through his jeans and Johnny moaned, rocking his hips against Morrissey’s hand, sucking at his neck. 

“Of course, baby," Johnny told him breathlessly. "I couldn't take my eyes off of you. I don't think anyone could."

Morrissey turned his face towards the guitarist and they kissed quickly, Johnny’s hand holding his face to deepen the kiss. Johnny broke the kiss when Morrissey undid his belt and his jeans, slipping his hand underneath the tight denim to touch him. 

“Do you want more champagne?” Morrissey asked, looking at his partner. His dark blue eyes were even more irresistible post-show, he was sweaty and buzzing with adrenaline and affirmation. Johnny met his gaze, his face flushed and his head tipped back in pleasure as Morrissey moved his hand along his cock. 

“I want to fuck," Johnny said exasperatedly, laughing. 

“It’s my great pleasure to tell you that you can have both, my love." 

Johnny grinned and kissed him again before getting up and taking off his pants, more than half of the champagne bottle gone already. He watched Morrissey undress, long fingers moving along his own cock as Johnny drank. “Just a second," Johnny assured him, handing him the bottle again. 

Morrissey drank deeply as Johnny got what he needed, straddling him on the couch. He applied the lube himself and then spread it along the singer’s cock, taking a moment to rub his thumb over the head of his cock, watching Morrissey’s muscles contract as he moaned. Morrissey started kissing him again, moving his hands along Johnny’s skin, gripping his ass and his thighs as Johnny grinded their bodies together. 

“I’m ready," Johnny told him, kissing the singer’s shoulders as Morrissey shifted underneath him, rubbing the head of his cock against the guitarist’s entrance. 

“Alright, baby," Morrissey said breathily, thrusting into him slowly. Johnny groaned and gripped the top of the couch, leaning into his partner. Morrissey started thrusting quickly, gasping almost too loudly when Johnny rolled his hips, grinding on his cock. “Oh, Fuck. That feels really good," Morrissey said, looking up at his partner in awe. 

Johnny leaned in and kissed him, moaning and biting against his bottom lip lightly. Morrissey moaned again and started thrusting, his hands gripping the guitarist’s ass to helped him thrust back. Johnny reached down to touch himself as Morrissey fucked him, moaning as Morrissey kept the same rhythm, thrusting quickly then having Johnny grind on his cock. Johnny started moaning more consistently, dropping his head to watch the movements of his hand as he jerked himself off. 

“You make it impossible to last," Johnny groaned, feeling himself getting close to climax already. 

“Good," Morrissey laughed, hugging Johnny more closely. “I’m about to cum already," Morrissey told him. Johnny’s stomach tightened with arousal and he moaned in response, riding Morrissey’s cock with extra vigor in response. 

“Oh, god," Morrissey moaned, his head falling back against the couch. Johnny gasped as he felt Morrissey’s cock stiffen, and he told his partner not to stop, watching hungrily as Morrissey started to cum, his eyebrows furrowing as he moaned and gasped, biting his bottom lip to muffle the noises he was making. 

“Oh, Moz," Johnny moaned, stroking himself faster. He gasped as Morrissey’s hands moved along his body, touching his chest and his nipples as he started to cum. Johnny moaned deeply and came on Morrissey’s stomach, his cum mixing in with their sweat, gasping as the singer licked it off his hand. 

“And there’s still another bottle of champagne," Morrissey said loftily as Johnny got off of him, shaky at the knees.


End file.
